User talk:Will!
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Keys to the Kingdom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AsHeart page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Thanks for the welcome. :) Was wondering why there was no one on this wiki. About the front page, I was just going to add images of the last three books, dont need to worry about unprotecting, thanks anyway. I Forgot Siggy >.> Junga 03:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! (Again) Sorry about the linking thing, Ive just been looking for pages to add, so they could be worked up from, so I keep forgetting about linking :| Since im on my ipod at the moment I cant really do to much but once my laptop is charged ill go through and start adding links. About the admin thing, that would be great! Junga 03:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thanks! Ive added my name to the list like you asked and got rid of the date :) Sorry about that, I made the pages The Lower House - The Incomparable Gardens >.> I think we could use redirects, so it could be either. Unfortunatly I dont know how to make a redirect :| (a redirect is where someone types Far Reaches into the bar and it takes them to the page, The Far Reaches.) Sure! That would be great :) There both fine by me but I reckon that "The Far Reaches" sound more formal and 'wikish' then far reaches. With the the (No pun intended >.>). Sorry if I dont reply right away, Im doing an assignment while editing right now :P Junga 03:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Busy Someones been busy overnight O.o Heyy, sorry it took me so long to answer, I had my soccer finals today. About the theme, yea a reckon that would be good. Ill get working on some and we can throw yours and mine together and choose the best looking. About the signature just tell me what you want and ill make it for you :) PS; just so you know I might get a bit inactive over the next few days, my year 10 tests are coming up. Ill still be editing but just not as much as the past few days. :P Ill get started on the signature right away although the talk bit will be a bit hard as i am yet to master adding that :| Thats the siggy I keep ending up with unless I add an image to it for some reason. Maybe its got something to do with the coding? Well youve mastered signature making more then me. I have trouble getting the talk button in :( Looks good to me, sorry I really got to go. I got this english thing due in tomorrow that I forgot about, plus I got studying to do for tomorrows test :| talk to you tomorrow :) Junga 03:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) See yah tomorrow, and gl in the tests :) [[User:Will!|'Will!']] [[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 09:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Heyy Thanks for fixing up that spammer and protecting my talk page :) Just going to ask, i've noticed that we have two pages on the one subject. Spirit-Eater and Skinless Boy. I was going to merge them but I wanted to know what one you think we should keep. Im thinking Spirit-Eater because it is the proper name. Junga 07:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Back Ok, now my year ten tests are over im back, to editing, :D I was wondering if you could tell me how to make redictrects? I looked it up on help wiki but it made no sense to me :| Junga 22:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to fix spelling and grammar mistakes in articles? Shamooga 23:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back :D Junga 19:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Main Page? Hey Can you take a look at the main page and give me your opinion, dont wory its temporary I just want to know if you like it or not. Thanks! :) Junga 10:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats good, means i altleast know what im doing know :P Itd be good to get someone who can help make our mainpage better. And dont worry about being inactive, I was inactive for a bit and I will contatc you if we need your beuracrat powers for something :) Junga 03:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi, I'm trying to add to this wiki as much as possible, and I noticed that we need two more categories. I put one on the wiki talk page, but since then I thought of the second one and noticed that you said you'll get mesages sent here quicker than those sent there. The one I said earlier was a category called "Enter the House" or something for objects like Not Horses, the Atlas, the telephones and telegrams etc I also think we need one for locatins outside the House like East Area Hospital, Arthurs house etc. So yeah, if you put those up then I can get writing! ~TheNewWednesday. Categorisation Glad to help! I love this series more than any other at the moment, so I feel I can help out a lot. I found the category "Sorcerous Items" But I think it need to be on the main page so that it can be found easier as I couldn't find it to begin with and was only able to access it while making a page on the Metal Commissionaires. TheNewWednesday 11:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC)TheNewWednesday More Categorisation Turns out the categories thing on the main page is locked to editing XD Could you unlock it for me please or make the category for me. The problem I've just realised with calling it sorcerous objects is that less sorcerous things like the Moth or Tea doesn't really come under that category, but I'd still like to write about them. If you like the idea of "Out the House objects" instead of calling it "Sorcerous objects" you call call it "In the House" or something, because that covers sorcerous and not sorcerous, so that also gives a category for groups like the Gilded youths and Metal Commissionaires that don't really fit into characters or Denizens of the House. I dunno, you can probably come up with a better name TheNewWednesday 11:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC)TheNewWednesday Hey I Just want to say I think this Wiki is really cool and I cant wait to help to add to it. 00:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki Bar Hey Just a heads up the buttons Wiki Bar that are named Keys ,Trustees and books are empty when you put your mouse over them. If someone would tell me how I would link all the related pages to that bar.